


Merlin one shots

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur rolled over and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. It was the middle of summer for Camelot, which meant it was hot enough to make the steel of the swords blister your skin. It also meant the soon to be king was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind.

After about 10 more minutes of the same thing; flip, try to get comfortable, flip, sigh, flip, groan. Arthur gave up and called for his man servant.

Less than a minute later, the younger boy came through the door, without knocking as usual. He took one look at the blonde and smirked. Arthur growled at the smug smile, it was unbecoming, and irritating.

Merlin tugged at his shirt, damp from sweat and sticking to his skin, "What do you want, I was about to wash."

Arthur sat up, grabbing his shirt from the chair in which it had landed, as he had thrown it off in a heated fury earlier, and tugged it over his head, "Get your things, we are going to the lake."

Merlin's mood instantly brightened. The clot-pole had the nerve to smirk. He crossed his arms and said smugly, "Should I get your boyers Sire? Wouldn't want you to drown." 

Arthur laughed humorlessly, "Ha ha. Very funny Merlin."

Merlin snickered, "Looks like someone didn't have enough breakfast."

The blonde scoffed, "I'll have you for breakfast!" Merlin then yelped and ducked out of the room, narrowly dodging the boot aimed for his head.

Arthur shook his head as he put his boots on, not bothering to lace the ruddy things. He wondered to himself what it was that made him keep the brunette around. It certainly wasn't his cleaning abilities. He shook the thought from his mind as he left the room, jogging to catch up to the other man. 

Once they arrived at the lake, Merlin went to the side, gingerly dipping his toe in to test the waters. Arthur's face twisted into a look of almost madness. He tip toed over behind him and slammed the flat of his hands against the younger boy's back. Merlin shrieked in the most unmanly way, and was silenced abruptly when his face met the surface of the water. When he resurfaced, the Prince was doubled over, swaying dangerously close to falling on his arse, his cheeks damp from tears of laughter, and his hands clutched over his chest, wheezing from laughing so hard.

Any other time, Merlin would have thought it a wonderful sight. But not now. Arthur took one look at the boy, standing rigidly upright in the water, his hair sticking to his face, his clothes dripping an obscene amount of water, and he promptly fell backwards, toppled over from the unbalance of a whole new burst of laughter. 

Merlin stomped out of the water and over to Arthur who was rolling on the ground, his face contorted into the largest grin Merlin had ever seen. The brunette ripped off his shirt and rolled it up in his hands, holding above Arthur's face and twisting the fabric, sending a cascade of water onto the Prince's face. Arthur quickly traded laughter for sputtering. 

Once the fabric was devoid of water, Merlin crouched down next to the now soaked boy and smirked, "Oops, my hand slipped."

The blonde glared up at his friend, "You're such an idiot."

Merlin had the nerve to scoff, "Says the prat."

Arthur sat up and pulled his wet shirt off, "Clot-pole..."

Merlin stood as well, crossing his arms, "I made that word up, meaning it's not an insult to me."

Arthur looked at the brunette, "Merlin?"

Merlin looked at him, his eyebrow quirked in question, "Yes sire?"

Arthur smugly said, "Shut up." Then he promptly turned and walked towards the lake, shucking his shoes and trousers as he walked.

The younger boy frowned and stomped after him. Once he got to the edge he too undressed down to his underclothes and tossed them half-hazardly next to Arthur's own neatly folded ones. Then he proceeded to jump in right next to Arthur, dousing him with a splash. 

The blonde gave him a look of mock betrayal, "This means war." Then he lunged at the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and plunging them both into the water.

They went on like this for a while until Merlin suddenly froze. Arthur frowned at the look on Merlin's face, "What is it? Have I got a leach on my face?"

Merlin shook his head and gripped Arthur's shoulders, spinning him around. Arthur looked ahead of him to see a very strange looking man, he was smallish with wrinkly skin and tattered clothes, a goblin. 

Adrenaline spiked through the Prince's blood as he quickly grabbed his sword, "Leave now in peace or stay and leave in pieces."

He heard Merlin snort behind him and made a mental note to whack him upon the head for that later. Now, he had bigger things to worry about. The goblin took a step closer, one foot in the water. Then he promptly threw off his robe, revealing a very nasty looking staff. The damned thing was a sorcerer.

Arthur heard Merlin's breath hitch and felt the other boy's fingers clutch his arm. The blonde's blood boiled, no one scared his Merlin. Wait...his Merlin? Where had that come from? He shook the thought away as the sorcerer sent a blast in their direction, causing Arthur to wrap his free arm around Merlin's waist, spinning them both away.

Then, without thinking, Arthur shoved Merlin farther into the river, where the creature couldn't reach him. In hindsight, it was a good plan. After Merlin was out of the way, he charged the goblin, lunging with his sword. If only he had accounted for the dagger in it's hand. 

The creature slashed and threw spells about. He dodged the blasts and knocked the blade away with his own. He was doing quite well defensively, but he needed a miracle to turn the tables. 

No sooner than had the thought crossed his mind, his sword was knocked from his hand and him knocked down into his back, the shallow water drifting gently around him. He saw the creature raise the dagger above his chest and the sun glint off the metal of the blade. 

Without thinking, Arthur yelled, "Merlin!"

Just as the blade was brought down, a blast of blue light struck the goblin and it burst apart, the dagger dropping harmlessly next to Arthur. He quickly stood up and turned in Merlin's direction, just in time to see him faint backwards into the water.

Once Arthur reached where he had fallen, he was struggling to sit up, his face deathly pale as he murmured, "I'm getting tired of saving your sorry arse."

Arthur ran his hands over Merlin, fretting, worrying that he had been hurt. When he deemed Merlin was okay, he punched him hard in the shoulder, "I thought you said you had eaten this morning!" 

Merlin gave him a look of confusion, then he realized Arthur thought the reason why he had fainted was because he was ill. He slapped Arthur's hands away, wobbling as he stood, "That's it! I'm done! I can't do it anymore. Find yourself a new servant, I'm going far, far away from here." He took one step, testing his legs. When he didn't fall over he kept walking to the shore, not bothering to dry off as he angrily pulled his clothes on.

Arthur stood in the waist deep water, confused. Then, it hit him. Magic is what killed the goblin. But there was no one else around besides him and...Merlin. 

The Prince quickly made his way out of the water and gripped Merlin's shoulder, spinning him around, "I'm only going to ask once, and I want you to tell me the truth...are you a sorcerer?" 

He saw the younger boy, who still wouldn't meet his eyes, swallow hard. He opened his mouth to speak, only to frown darkly and close it again. Finally he looked up, but his eyes were rimmed with tears.

He worked his jaw to keep from crying, "I wanted..." He broke off, choking on his words, "I wanted to tell you..."

Arthur shook his head, "Why didn't you?"

Merlin laughed bitterly, "Your father is the king and burns people like me on a pyre without second thought."

Arthur's face grew dark, he'd never let that happen to his Merlin. His Merlin? Where did this keep coming from? He looked at the brunette, "I'm not my father."

Merlin suddenly looked serious, "No, you're not." He looked away, "Could you do something for me?"

Arthur hesitated, "As long as it's within reason."

Merlin nodded, "I don't want a pyre or to be beheaded in public execution..." He didn't notice the look of hurt on his Prince's face until he looked up at him, "Just...do it quick, please."

Arthur looked down to see Merlin holding his sword out to him. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The Prince gagged and stumbled back. Arthur bent over, his hands shakily on his knees as he heaved, revolted by the images of what Merlin was asking him. He managed to croak out, "No."

Merlin's face fell as he closed his eyes, keeping the tears at bay. His voice barely a whisper, "I understand."

Arthur stood up, his hands still trembling as he made his way over to his manservant-no, friend. He shook his head as he pulled Merlin in for a hug, ignoring as he tensed up and let out a small gasp, "No you don't understand." He felt Merlin's nimble hands shaking, "Its not just that I can't. Its that I will never, ever let anything happen to you. I've been too close to losing you far too many times for my liking. I refuse to be the cause of yet another."

Merlin pulled back and looked at him, Arthur was relieved to see even a sliver of the usual brightness that his friend's eyes showed, "So...I'm not going to die?"

Arthur smiled a bit, "Not while I'm breathing."

Merlin's eyes brightened, "So I've got what, a couple years left?" He smirked.

Arthur scoffed, "You wish. Just you wait, you'll be begging me to drop you out the observation tower. When I'm King, I'm going to make your life hell."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, his face a look of defiance, "More than you already do?"

Arthur grinned, "You bet. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Merlin's smile was heartwarming, genuine, "There's nowhere I'd rather be Sire."

Arthur smiled and gently punched his shoulder before grabbing his tunic off the ground and pulling it over his head. He was pulling his trousers on when he saw the look on Merlin's face, "What?"

Merlin gestured towards the Prince's feet, "You're dressing yourself."

Arthur smirked and straightened up, his trousers still around his ankles. Merlin groaned in exasperation and stomped over pulling them up while grumbling something that sounded a lot like, "useless prat...couldn't find his head if I didn't hand it to him..."

Arthur seemed pretty smug as Merlin buckled his belt, "Now, what was that about useless prat?"

Merlin grumbled under his breath but Arthur could see how relief covered his whole being, filled his eyes, and scorched through his blood. The Prince smiled at Merlin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "What did you mean by ' I'm getting tired of saving your sorry arse.'?"

Merlin grinned, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've saved you."

Arthur pulled back and crossed his arms, "Do tell."

The younger boy laughed, "Its a long list."

Arthur motioned to the road they were standing on, "Its a long walk."

Merlin shrugged, "Alright, let's start at the beginning shall we?" He started walking, Arthur by his side. By the time they had reached the castle, Merlin had finished his tale and Arthur had a very wounded pride.

The Prince glared at his friend, "The dragon. The bloody dragon. You told me I killed it!"

Merlin fought a smile, "Yes because you would have believed me if I had said, 'Hey Arthur, after you got yourself knocked out, I harnessed my inner Dragon Lord powers and told the great dragon to leave.'" He looked pointedly at the blonde.

Arthur sighed, "Yeah yeah..." He had a sudden thought, "The Dragon Lord we found...He was your father wasn't he?" Merlin's face grew guarded as he nodded. Arthur's stomach churned as he remembered his words to his friend the following day, 'No man is worth your tears.' He shook his head, "I'm so sorry Merlin."

The younger boy looked at him as the waled up the stairs, "It wasn't your fault."

Arthur looked at him, "I was insensitive when I told you no man is worth your tears. He was your father."

Merlin gave him a small smile, "Its alright, you didn't know."

The Prince gave him a smile and a nudge with his shoulder as they were rounding the corner at the top of the stairs. Being as clumsy as he is, Merlin tottered backwards and would have tumbled down the stairwell had Arthur not gripped his arms and pulled him forward. Merlin, not expecting this, flailed awkwardly ending in both he and Arthur in a pile on the floor.

Merlin groaned, "Dollop-head..."

Arthur laughed and coughed a bit, "Clot-pole. Now would you get off me?"

Merlin blushed and scrambled up, reaching his hand out to help Arthur up. Merlin pulled a bit too hard and Arthur stumbled forward, knocking Merlin backwards into the wall, with Arthur pressed up against his chest.

The two stared at each other for a moment until Arthur's eyes flickered from Merlin's eyes to his lips. Merlin took a sharp breath that was cut off by Arthur pressing his lips to his.

For Merlin to say that he was surprised was an understatement. For Arthur to say that Merlin was a good kisser was also an understatement. Merlin immediately responded.

The younger boy rested his arms around Arthur's shoulders, curling his fingers into the blonde's still damp hair. Arthur's grip on Merlin's hips was bruising. But it was nothing compared to the kiss.

Arthur gently bit down on Merlin's bottom lip, earning a gasp from the other boy. The two's lips moved in perfect harmony as Arthur mapped every inch of Merlin's mouth with his tongue. Merlin pulled back for air, causing Arthur to whimper slightly, already missing the feeling of Merlin's lips on his.

Both of them, out of breath, disheveled, and bruised lipped, let out a nervous chuckle as they assessed their situation. Merlin looked down, fumbling with his hands as Arthur stared longingly at him. Merlin looked up to speak when Arthur pressed his lips to his yet again, and guided him backwards into his chambers. 

He had one hand on Merlin's waist, holding him close, and the other on the back of Merlin's neck so he could reach the younger boy's mouth better. Arthur had just backed Merlin against the wall yet again, the other boy's arms on his shoulders yet again when there was a knock on the door.

Merlin went to pull away when Arthur mumbled against his lips, "Leave it."

Merlin laughed and asked in-between kisses, "What if it's important?"

The blonde gave up on Merlin's lips finally and started working his way down his jaw and neck, "They wouldn't have knocked."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was, was lost when Arthur grazed his teeth along Merlin's ear. Merlin clutched Arthur closer and muffled a groan. 

Arthur kept his hand on Merlin's hip, but placed the other on the wall next to the younger boy's head. Neither one of them noticed when the door opened behind them and in walked a very unsuspecting Gwaine.

The other man looked about the room, not seeing them at first, "Arthur, you're still coming to training...to...day..." He trailed off as he saw the couple against the wall, looking as if they were trying to devour each other.

As soon as they heard him, both froze and Arthur spun around, hiding Merlin behind him as best he could. Once the Prince realized that it was Gwaine, he let out a breath of relief and stepped away from Merlin who looked as red as the shirt he had on.

Gwaine grinned, "Seems Percival owes me a tankard." Arthur laughed and Merlin chuckled. The knight winked and left as quickly as he had come, shutting the door behind him.

Arthur turned around to face Merlin, a sly grin on his face as he placed both hands on the wall behind the brunette, caging him in with his arms, and leaned in so his lips barely brushed the other's, "So where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a dream

Arthur woke to his name being yelled and pounding coming from the door. He jumped up, grabbing his sword and threw it open. A sobbing Morgana stumbled inside, into his arms.

He quickly dropped the sword and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl, "What is it Morgana?"

She looked up at him with a tear streaked face, "Merlin...he's...he's dead!"

Arthur didn't hear whatever she said after that. He couldn't hear anything at all except for a slight ringing in his ear. He stumbled backwards into his bed.

Suddenly Morgana was in front of hi again, "Arthur? Arthur did you hear me?"

The Prince didn't look at her as he spoke, no emotion in his voice or on his face, but plenty in his eyes, "How-how did it happen?"

For once, Morgana was silent. A sign that she was hiding something. Arthur took one look at her and knew it was bad.

He gripped her hand, "Please Morgana. I need to know."

She hesitated before nodding and clearing her throat. Then she took a step back, clutching her hands to be chest, "Your father...Uther, he..." She cleared her throat once more, fighting a new wave of tears, "Merlin was on the pyre before dawn..." Her voice was harsh, full of hatred for the man she had always seen as her father.

Arthur's head swam as he breathed, "What...?" Morgana only looked away. 

Arthur's stomach churned at the images of Merlin being burned alive. His screams as he slowly died. The Prince wondered if his friend had screamed for him. If he had felt betrayed as he took his last breath when he hadn't come.

Arthur noticed that Morgana was speaking again, but he couldn't hear her. He looked at his sister and saw her lips moving, but heard none. He didn't notice the tears that streamed down his face.

Suddenly Morgana gripped his arms and screamed.

Arthur bolted up in bed, covered in sweat, the scream still sounding in his ears. It took him a moment to realize the scream was coming from him. He looked around the room, Morgana was nowhere to be seen, it had all been a dream.

The Prince jumped when the door flung open, revealing Lancelot, Gwaine, his father and Merlin, all still in their nightclothes. They all rushed over, demanding to know what happened.

Arthur shook his head, trying to remember the dream, "I dont-" he cut off as he remembered the events. He abruptly turned his head to Merlin, "You. You went out and got yourself killed."

Merlin had a refused look on his face, "So you had a nightmare?"

The Prince's face was stony as he looked at the younger boy, "From now on you are to sleep in my quarters. I can't have you going off and dying while I'm asleep."

The four men exchanged looks and Uther said, "Arthur, don't you think you might be overreacting just a bit?"

Arthur glared at his father, "No I'm not. In the dream, I was woken by Morgana's sobs because you had burned Merlin on a pyre before anyone had woken up."

Uther was shocked and Gwaine looked away to hide his laughter, "I would never..."

Merlin chose that moment to step in, "Arthur, I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern but-"

He was cut off as Arthur grabbed his arm and yanked him into bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller of the two men, "Yes, you will be fine. Right here." He looked at his shocked father, impressed Lancelot, and a shaking, red from not laughing Gwaine, "Get out and go to bed."

After a moment Uther turned on his heel and walked out the door, Lancelot throwing a wink and following. Gwaine waited till they left before making kissy faces and sprinting off.

After a moment Merlin spoke, "Arthur?"

Arthur spoke, his eyes closed and his cheek resting on the top of the brunette's head, "Yes Merlin?"

He fumbled with the buttons on his cuff, "Are you going to let me up?"

Arthur let out a content breath, "No Merlin."

Merlin smiled and snuggled closer, "I could get used to this."

As they drifted to sleep Arthur yawned, "Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin sleepily mumbled, "Night sire."

Arthur kicked his leg lightly, "We're cuddling, none of that."

Merlin chuckled, "Night, Arthur."

The Prince smiled, "That's better."

He didn't notice when Merlin smiled and muttered before sleep overtook him, "Not so bad after all..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just finished Order of the Phoenix and this idea came to mind

Merlin glared at the pot in front of him. It wasn't fair honestly. Arthur finds out about his magic and Gaius suddenly has Merlin making all these bloody Potions. Make this potion Merlin, I need that potion Merlin, this potion will be done quicker if you use a bit of magic Merlin.

Currently though, Gaius had given the boy a large book and a pot before telling him that he expects him to have made at least one good batch of each one by the end of the summer. Its been two days and he's still in the A section, currently working on one called, Amortentia. 

Supposedly the damned thing is supposed to smell like what your heart most desires. What kind of over spun children's story is that? Why can't he skip to the good stuff? He'd flipped through and seen something called Felix something that was supposed to be liquid luck. Now that was useful!

\-----

Arthur glared at his knights, "I don't see how you find this enjoyable."

Gwaine laughed and slapped him on the back, "Loosen up, your Highness." He mockingly bowed low and banged his on the table, causing the rest to laugh loudly and Gwaine sat up dizzy and giggling, "Where'd that table come from?"

Arthur sighed and stood up, "I'm gonna head back." He looked around at his so called 'best-of-the-best' before chuckling to himself and leaving, reminding the Barmaid on the way out that whatever they drank was NOT to be sent to him. The bottomless pits could pay for their own bloody Ale and Mead.

\-----

Merlin smashed the peppermint, the final ingredient and was about to pour it in when the door flew open, revealing the very tired Prince. Merlin looked up and chuckled, "Did the knights drag you to the tavern again?"

Arthur snorted and took a seat across from the Warlock, "More like Gwaine but yes."

The dark haired boy smiled, "He sure is something else." 

The older boy went to answer but was interrupted by a group of drunken knights barging into the physician's quarters, giggling. Merlin shook his head at his friends antics. Arthur couldn't help but smile as well.

A flushed-red Percival came over and peered over Merlin's shoulder, "Wacha making there?"

Merlin nodded over to the book, "Amortentia. Gaius has me making every bloody potion in this book, this is the one I'm on now."

The knights crowded around to read what was written on the page and Lancelot said, "A love potion?"

Gwaine slung his arm around Arthur's shoulder, seeing as he was the closest steady thing next to him, and hiccupped, "You don't need a love potion! You've got Dames and Lads chasin' after ya."

The Prince blushed, "Thanks Gwaine but it's not for me-"

He was cut off by the drunk's giggles, "Wasn't talking to you princess, was talkin' to Mer-*hiccup*-lin." 

Everyone stopped and looked at the Warlock who was bright red, "I do not Gwaine now shut up."

Percival thought for a moment, "Gwaine does have a point, remember just last week when we went to that village, can't remember the name, but the guy who asked to buy you a drink and said you had pretty eyes?"

Merlin's face burned as Lancelot added, "And last month when we were in the lower towns that lass asked you to dance."

Merlin looked at Gwaine, his best friend, knowing which instance he would bring up, and begged him with his eyes not to, of course the man was too drunk to notice, "Did he ever tell you about the time when the Prince tried to bed him?" Everyone snapped their heads at Arthur, "No not that Prince. Remember the tall one with the pretty face and the..." He looked at Merlin, "How'd you describe his voice? Soft like...like...oh! Soft like the finest silk. He was from Umbria I believe." He waited as the knights remembered, "Well, I walked in on them..." The man made kissing faces and the rest of the knights gasped.

Arthur swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "Wow Merlin, I think we'll have to keep you under tighter lock and key."

By now the young man was cherry red and grumbling about pompous prats and too much Mead, "Shut up all of you. I'm almost finished with this potion." He dumped the peppermint into the pot and watched as it bubbled and chanted a small spell over it. When it died down he grinned triumphantly, "All done, now I can move on."

Arthur looked into the pot and wrinkled his nose, "Merlin, I don't think you did it right."

Merlin frowned, "How so?"

The Prince motioned for him to smell, and he did, "I think it smells wonderful. Like...shampoo, sunshine, and smoke."

The Prince raised and eyebrow, "Are you daft? It smells like your bloody Cologne."

Everyone froze, all having read the book except Arthur and Gwaine giggled, "Oh princess, you've really done it now."

The Prince frowned and grabbed the book, reading the description, his face suddenly growing very red, "I just remembered I've got a meeting with my father." 

He bolted up and ran for the door, only to find it blocked by Percival, "This is for your own good." Then he, and the other two knights slipped from the room, locking the two inside.

Arthur spun around, staring at Merlin who was very intently focused on the pot in front of him. The Prince busied himself with trying to open the door, finding that his so called friends had locked it from the outside. He made a mental note to put them all in the stocks tomorrow.

Merlin suddenly looked over at the Prince who was staring at him in the same fashion a small child would if caught doing something wrong. The Warlock couldn't help but chuckle. The Prince glared at him in response.

After a few moments of them staring each other down, Arthur sighed and dropped down into the chair again, "Let's hear it."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Hear what?"

The blonde crossed his arms and glared at him, looking like the biggest 5 year old, "You know perfectly well what, Merlin." He added emphasis on the 'Mer' part of his name.

The brunette put his hands on his hips, "Oh you mean that you, the soon-to-be King of Camelot, has a little crush on me, your clumsy manservant?" He smirked, "Is that what you mean, Arthur?" He emphasised the 'Ar' part of his name.

The Prince made a face and sunk lower into his chair, "Clot-pole..."

Merlin grinned, "Dollop-head..."

Suddenly Gwaine stuck his head in the door and yelled, "Merlin likes you too!!!" Before he was yanked back out by Percival and Lancelot.

Merlin hissed at his best friend and ignored the evil glint in his Prince's eyes as the blonde sat up a bit and looked smug, "So? Could it be that you, my clumsy manservant, has a little crush on me, the soon-to-be King of Camelot?"

It was Merlin's turn to sink down in his chair and pout as Arthur grinned triumphantly at him, "Pompous Arse..." He growled, making a mental note to hex Gwaine tomorrow.

Arthur shrugged, "Sounds like you fancy this 'pompous arse'."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

For a moment he thought he may get something thrown at him but instead Arthur simply leaned forward and said, "Make me."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the challenge and gripped the blonde's collar unceremoniously, before pulling him forward and smashing their lips together. 

Suddenly they heard, "Success!!!" And looked over to see Gwaine standing with his fists in the air and Percival and Lancelot with their heads poked through the door.

Merlin looked at his Prince, "I know I said I only use my magic for you but can I please turn him into a donkey for a day?"

Before Arthur could respond Gwaine yelped and bolted from the room, his footsteps heard as he barreled down the hall, followed by the other two knights.

The two looked at each other and smiled before saying simultaneously, "We'll get him tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets summoned by Arthur

Merlin woke with his head pounding, and the door too. He groaned and pulled the pillow tighter around his ears as Gaius answered it. A few moments later his bedroom door opened.

The physician walked in, "Merlin, there's a message from the Prince for you."

The servant groaned but sat up and took the parchment. As he broke the seal, curious as to why Arthur had sealed it in the first place, Gaius left to deliver his tonics. Merlin read the inscription on the inside and paled, so that's why it was sealed. On the inside was written, "Merlin, my room smells like alcohol, sweet-cakes, and sex. And your trousers are laying on my table. Care to explain?"

Merlin thought hard but couldn't remember what had happened after last night's feast. The last thing he remembered was ordering the third glass of alcohol. Oh boy was he in trouble. He went to stand up and winced, his arse throbbed from last night's...'activities'.

After he was dressed, he grabbed a hangover tonic for the Pompous Prat, hoping it could be a peace offering with the Prince. That way he'd at least have time to run far, far away from Camelot.

Less than a minute later, the younger boy was standing in front of Arthur's room and he knocked gently. He heard Arthur murmer, "Enter..."

Merlin entered the room, keeping his gaze on the floor as he went to open the curtains and then set the tonic on the Prince's bedside table. He went to pick up the clothes on the floor when he heard Arthur clear his throat. The brunette froze in place, not wanting to have this conversation.

Arthur spoke first, "Thank you for the tonic."

Merlin merely nodded before swallowing hard and blurting, "I don't remember anything about last night."

Arthur chuckled, "Too bad."

Merlin spun towards his Prince, finally looking at the blonde and almost gasped out loud. Arthur's hair was a mess, like someone had used it as a tug-toy, he had love bites all over his neck and shoulders, and scratch marks on his chest. Someone, he still couldn't process that it was him, had really done a number on the Prince. He swallowed hard, "T-too bad?"

Arthur smiled warmly and stood up, walking towards Merlin and wrapping his arms around the thin boy's waist, pulling him close. He nuzzled Merlin's neck, nipping at an already purplish mark, "It was amazing."

Merlin's hands acted on their own as the reached up to wrap around Arthur's shoulders. Suddenly he remembered. He remembered the warmth of Arthur pressed up against him. He remembered the feel of Arthur's oh so soft lips against his. He remembered the slick sweaty body sliding against his. He remembered the sinful noises that came from both boys' lips. He remembered the Prince's fondness for him tied to the headboard.

Merlin flushed red and buried his face in the crook of Arthur's neck, "Holy..."

Arthur chuckled and kissed Merlin's jaw, "You remember now?" Merlin only nodded. He felt Arthur's heart speed up as he whispered, "How about round two?"

Merlin pulled back and pressed his lips to his Prince's after mumbling, "God yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur helps Merlin remember

Merlin woke feeling like he was laying on a cloud. He yawned and opened his eyes, then froze. He wasn't in his room, this wasn't his room...He looked around and then it hit him, he was lying in Arthur's bed.

The sorcerer went to scramble up only to find he couldn't. His hands were attached to the headboard with what looked like one of the King's leather armor straps. Merlin's stomach sank, Arthur had found out about the magic, and he's got him tied up so he can decide what to do with him.

Merlin was still lost in thought when the door opened to the lavatory, the King walking through it. He had a pair of trousers on, hung low on his hips without the belt, and his tunic was untied all the way down the front, swaying on his shoulders from the gentle wind.

Arthur walked over to the bed and trailed his fingers gently down Merlin's arm, starting at the tender part of his wrist, all the way to the top of his shoulder. Merlin bit his bottom lip to keep from gasping, and it took all his strength to not flutter his eyes shut. 

Arthur seemed to notice this and a look flared in his bright eyes. Merlin had seen that look a hundred times, before battles and tournaments. Merlin swallowed hard and stared at his King, still very much confused.

Arthur suddenly swung up on the bed and straddled the younger man through the sheets and bent down, kissing and nibbling a trail along Merlin's jaw, "Tell me, do you remember last night?" 

His voice was low and intimate, in a way that made Merlin shiver as he answered, "N-no sire..."

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin, "Well, I guess I'll just have to remind you..."

He then reached forward and untied the strap before leaning down and capturing Merlin's lips with his own. He tilted his head to the side in order to reach him better. When the king gently bit down on Merlin's lip, the younger man gasped, Arthur took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside, exploring Merlin's mouth in a way that showed he'd already done this many times.  
Merlin let himself get lost in the kiss. The feel of Arthur's lips crushed against his, the smooth press of their bare chests against one another, the way Arthur seemed to devour him where he lay. Merlin couldn't help it as his hands reached around to grasp at his King's blonde hair, as he groaned deeply into the other's mouth.

Arthur pulled back and grinned, "God I love the noises you make."

Merlin flushed, "This has got to be a dream."

Arthur ground his hips into Merlin's and leaned down, nipping at the younger man's ear, "Do you often dream about me?"

Merlin turned his head to capture Arthur's lips in his again in a hungry open-mouthed kiss, "Every damn night sire."

Arthur groaned into his lover's mouth and he bit down on his bottom lip, "Do you remember last night yet?"

Merlin thought hard and suddenly, as Arthur's hand snaked down into the sheets, he remembered. Thinking back on everything from last night, plus the pressure of Arthur's hand, made the sorcerer head fall back, eyes closed as he moaned.

Arthur kissed the sides of Merlin's throat gently, lapping at the thin man's pronounced collar bones, one of his favorite parts of Merlin. The blonde chuckled, "I take it you remember."

Merlin gave a reply of, "Hmmm..." His fingers tangling themselves in the hair at the nape of the back of Arthur's neck.

Arthur never ceased his kissed as he says calmly, "Do you remember your eyes flashing gold when you screamed my name?"

Merlin froze, "Arthur..."

The blonde pulled back and looked down at Merlin with such love that the sorcerer knew he didn't despise him, "Its okay, I understand why you didn't tell me. If roles were switched, I wouldn't have told you either."

Merlin let out a breath of relief and let his head fall back, his eyes closed. He didn't have to hide anymore. Merlin looked at Arthur, "So much changed last night..."

Arthur nodded and laid down next to his sorcerer, pulling him into his arms, "We'll make magic legal again, all throughout the kingdom. And you'll be my court sorcerer."

Merlin grinned at the blonde, "You're an amazing King, my lord."

Arthur sucked in a breath at the name, "Merlin..."

The brunette looked cautiously at the man, "Yes?"

Arthur leaned and pressed his forehead against Merlin's, "I love you." Merlin gasped and Arthur continued, "I love you, and I want you to marry me."

Merlin stared into his eyes before nodding and letting out a choked, "Yes. A thousand times yes."

Arthur let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like he was trying not to cry, "I plan to make you mine in every way possible." Merlin flushed and Arthur leaned in, nipping at Merlin's neck once again, "I want to see those eyes flash again. Over. And over. And over." He punctuated each word at the end with a kiss along the brunette's jaw until he was at the corner of his now fiance's lips, "I love you Merlin, and I want everyone to know you're mine." Then he pressed yet another brusing kiss to the other's lips.

Later that evening, none of the knights could look at Merlin or the king without blushing from head to toe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Arthur + low-key Mergwaine

Merlin pulled his thin blanket tighter around him, hoping for it to miraculously warm him more. Even with a warning spell, he was still freezing. It wasn't his fault he had no bulging muscles like Percival, long hair like Gwaine, or an arrogant attitude like Arthur to keep him warm.

The young warlock heard a twig snap right behind him and whirled around to see Gwaine pulling his cot closer, "What are you doing Gwaine?" He whispered.

The older Knight grinned and plopped down next to him, "Conserving body heat."

Merlin chuckled quietly and immediately curled into the warmer man, "Thanks."

Gwaine yawned before, "Of course, though we would be warmer if we took-ow!" His smug sentence was cut short by Merlin kneeing him in the crotch.

Neither noticed at a certain Prince glowered in their direction, muttering under his breath about touchy knights and stupid manservants. Soon, they were all asleep, Merlin and Gwaine much warmer, Arthur very jealous.

When morning came, Arthur was the first awake. He looked over to see Merlin curled up in Gwaine's arms, his Raven head resting comfortably on the other man's broad chest. The Prince ignored the twist his stomach gave at the sight. Instead, he forced himself to go back to sleep.

A few hours later, Merlin woke because of the chill in the air. He sat up to find Gwaine doing his job and he frowned, "Gwaine go back to sleep, I can do this."

The Knight smiled at him warmly, "I have no doubt of that. But, the Princess works you too hard, I thought it would be good for you to sleep in a bit." He winked and shooed Merlin back to bed, to which he begrudgingly fell back into.

Neither one knew Arthur had witnessed the whole thing and was practically fuming with jealousy.

Later, when they were all packed and heading back to Camelot, another instance arose. They were attacked by bandits on the way, Merlin was the only one wounded and Gwaine wouldn't stop fretting, "Let me see it Merlin."

The younger boy glared at the bigger man, holding his arm away, "Its just a scratch, I've had worse."

Gwaine stared him down and Merlin sighed, holding his arm out, knowing when to give up. The Knight gingerly lifted the sleeve and hissed before glaring at his best friend, "This...is not just a scratch." Merlin simply shrugged in reply. 

Arthur watched from afar, many emotions mixing around in his chest and stomach as the two bickered playfully and Gwaine took care of the cut. Arthur really needed to learn how to control himself.

It wasn't until the next day that Arthur finally snapped. They were all heading back to Camelot, but two of the horses had been taken during the bandit attack, making it so Merlin had to walk. 

They were going down a particularly steep road and the young servant kept slipping. Finally Gwaine stopped his horse next to him and held out a hand. Merlin looked up and laughed, taking his hand and hooked his ankle around the Knight's, about to swing himself up when he was stopped by Arthur's voice.

The Prince had finally had enough, "That's it! No more! I can't take another minute of you two being all touchy and flirty. Merlin, you can ride with me." The Prince glared at the long haired Knight, challenging him to argue.

The other man simply grinned knowingly, "Have I made the Princess jealous?" He winked at Merlin who was looking confusedly between the two men, "Don't worry 'Highness, he's all yours." Then he clicked his tongue and his horse started down the slope once again.

Arthur's face burned as he saw the looks on his grinning Knight's faces and heard a few whistles. He grumbled under his breath as he held out a hand for Merlin to take, helping the thin warlock up onto the horse in front of him. He was still muttering quietly until Merlin gently leaned back against him and intertwined their fingers together.

Merlin tilted his head a bit and said low enough that only Arthur could hear, "Sorry."

Arthur frowned, feeling like a total idiot, there was no reason for Merlin to be sorry, it wasn't like he owned the young boy's heart. He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't take it any more."

Merlin chuckled and was about to reply when Leon said, "Just bloody kiss already."

Merlin jumped and tried to pull away but Arthur pulled him closer. He used one hand to tilt Merlin's chin back towards him and gently pressed their lips together. He was about to pull back because Merlin wasn't responding, when the Raven haired boy reached an arm around and gently tangled it in the Blonde's own locks.

Neither of them noticed a certain long haired Knight grinning triumphantly from the success of his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this.....

In hindsight, the Prince really should have expected something to happen. The kingdom had gone a fortnight without so much as an upset stomach. It was far too calm.

Then one morning, Arthur woke up. To an empty room. The curtains weren't drawn, there was no breakfast on the table, his clothes were still in the Wardrobe, and his manservant was nowhere to be found. 

After the king grumpily dressed himself, and grabbed an apple from the bowl on his table, he left the room in search for the clot-pole. First he checked the physician's quarters, only to find Gaius who hadn't seen Merlin since the boy left early in the morning. Then he checked the armory only to find Gwaine looking for the same scrawny boy.

Arthur was beginning to become worried, this wasn't like Merlin. Yes, he occasionally went missing, but he made sure to do his chores and tell at least Gaius where he was off to. The blonde motioned for the long haired Knight as he headed off towards the tavern to look for their friend.

After a thorough search of the ragged building, Arthur deemed his servant not to be there and stomped outside, a now equally worried Gwaine hot on his heels who suddenly asked, "Where in the bloody hell could he have run off to?"

The Prince stopped in his tracks causing Gwaine to knock into him from behind. But he didn't even notice as the other man muttered and rubbed his hip where the hilt of Arthur's sword had slammed. Sure enough, Merlin had left to do his chores early that morning because there, lying in the middle of the street was one of Arthur's boots.

Gwaine seemed to finally realize what he was looking at and peered farther down the path where lied yet another one of the Prince's boots, and Merlin's red neckerchief. The two men looked at each other, the boy had an odd obsession with the bloody things, he'd never just drop it in the road, nor would he simply leave Arthur's boots in the road either.

The two simultaneously took off down the road in a dead sprint, until Gwaine suddenly saw a set of scuffled prints that led down into a set of underground rooms. After drawing their swords, they eased their way down them, the Prince first with a look of pure hatred resting between his brows, followed by the Knight with a grip so tight on his sword, it looked as if his knuckles were about to shatter.

With three rooms down and four more to go, they suddenly heard a rather alarming loud thump, followed by hoarse cry of pain. They both lunged for the door it had come from and burst through, practically lunging the thing off its bolts.

It turned out to be the right room, but instantly both men wished to never have stepped into the room. There lying on the dirty floor was Merlin. And standing above him was Morgana. She turned in surprise, but once her eyes rested on Arthur, her lips curled into a twisted smile. The Prince felt Gwaine tense next to him and out of the corner of his eye saw that he was looking at Merlin.

Arthur felt his eyes act upon their own accord as they left Morgana and moved to the small body lying in a heap of limbs on the floor. As soon as he laid eyes on his friend, Arthur found he couldn't move except for his head. He turned and looked at Gwaine who seemed to be having the same problem, and then turned to glare at his sister.

She had a smile on her face that contorted her otherwise beautiful features, "Dear, dear brother. I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." 

Arthur only glared in anger, "Let them go, its me you want."

She laughed, a sound that once brought joy to the Prince's heart, now only inflicted cold pain, "Oh Arthur, I can't let him go, not when I know just how much he means to you." She looked down at Merlin, "In order to truly hurt you..." She looked back at Arthur, "I have to take your heart."

And before either man could register what she meant, a spell left her lips, causing Merlin's limp body to turn, putting him now on his back instead of his side. Then Arthur's sword flew from his belt to her hand, her eyes flashing but not from magic as she brought the blade down between Merlin's ribs, a dull thump as the tip embedded itself into the floor below.

Arthur could suddenly move again and he fell to his knees, his vision blinded by hot tears, and a scream ripped from his throat, leaving it raw, "No!"

But it was too late, Morgana looked down at Merlin, "It's a shame really, I liked him, he was a good friend." She looked at Arthur and knealt in front of him. She took his chin roughly in her hand and crudely wrenched his gaze from the boy's figure, "We'll meet again soon...brother."

Suddenly Arthur lurched up in bed, screaming Merlin's name and drenched in sweat. A loud clang came from the corner and Arthur snapped his head that direction, only to see Merlin standing there, white as a sheet, shock evident on his features. 

The Prince let out a breath of relief, Merlin was alive, not lying skewered to the floor in some dungeon. The sigh seemed to snap Merlin out of his trance as he hurried over to Arthur who looked away sheepishly under the other boy's expression of concern.

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, and gently laid his hand on Arthur's forehead, "Are you alright?" His voice was soft but filled with worry.

Arthur's stomach clenched at the thought of Merlin worrying about him. He reached up and took Merlin's thin hand in his, pulling it away, but not letting it go, "I'm fine now. Are you okay?"

Merlin smiled a bit, "Sire, I'm not the one who just bolted up in bed screaming my name and looking like they had just seen a ghost..."

Arthur looked down at his and Merlin's hands which were now in his lap as he stroked lazy circles on Merlin's with his thumb, "I...I had a nightmare..."

Merlin gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I gathered that much. What happened."

Arthur shook his head, he couldn't recount that horrible dream, he couldn't remember the pain he felt when Morgana had cold-heartedly ripped the man be loved from him without batting so much as a single eyelash. Instead, he settled for pulling Merlin into his arms and burying his face in the younger boy's chest. He felt Merlin tense and then wrap his arms tightly around Arthur, causing Arthur to finally relax. 

After awhile of refusing his servant to leave the safety of his arms, Arthur murmured, his lips still pressed into the fabric of the red neckerchief, "Love you clot-pole..."

Merlin chuckled softly and kissed his Prince's blonde hair, "Love you too dollop-head."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut (my first time writing)

They both knew it was a horrible idea to get drunk whilst in the same room as each other. Seeing as Arthur was head over heels for Merlin and Merlin was head over heels for Arthur, but neither one knew. But it was Arthur's birthday and everyone was pissed.

So, here they sit, in Arthur's chambers, both crunched up on the windowsill, knees bent and legs presses together. Arthur's goblet long empty, and Merlin's with only a few drops left. They sat in comfortable silence as they stared at the night sky.

After a while, Arthur traded that view for one much better, Merlin. He drank in the way the moonlight and candlelight flickered across the boy's features, making his beautiful cheekbones stand out more so than ever. 

Arthur glared at that damned neckerchief that obscured his view of more Merlin and couldn't stop his liquor-loosed tongue, "Why do you always wear those damned things?"

Merlin frowned at him, "What things?"

Arthur reached his hand across the short distance and tugged on the neckerchief, flipping the end through his fingers, "These things. You always wear them."

Merlin shrugged, "I dunno, they help."

Arthur looked at him and frowned, still fumbling with the cloth, "Help with what?"

Merlin hesitated before reaching back and untying the red fabric and letting it fall from his neck, "They hide my freckles."

Arthur stared in amazement at the light dots that speckled the younger's skin, "They look like constellations." He breathed.

Merlin stared at him, a blush coating his cheeks, "Really?"

Arthur nodded and sat forward, squeezing his torso between Merlin's legs and he stared in wonder at the beautiful patterns on his skin, gently brushing his fingertips across Merlin's shoulders and collarbones, "They're beautiful."

Merlin's eyes widened and his hands gripped Arthur's waist as he let out a shuddering breath, his eyes fluttering. It was as if both of them instantly sobered up and realized the situation they were in. Arthur; squeezed between Merlin's legs, intimately brushing his hands across Merlin's chest. Merlin; pressed against the wall, his hands gripping Arthur's waist, his head leaning back against the wall and his eyes shut.

The two stared at each other, neither willing to make the first move, whether it be to move closer, or to pull away. Until, Arthur finally threw all caution to the wind and pressed closer, while Merlin slid his legs down and under his King. Arthur now straddling Merlin, took this as a sign to continue and cupped the back of the brunette's neck, pressing their lips together.

Merlin instantly wrapped both arms around the blonde, pulling him closer. When Arthur gently pressed his hips into Merlin's, the younger boy gasped into Arthur's mouth, who used the opportunity to slip his tongue in-between Merlin's oh so soft lips, exploring the new territory.

Arthur finally pulled away for air when he started to get dizzy and Merlin whimpered, his hands clawing at the older boy's sides in attempt to pull him back down for another kiss. Arthur chuckled and pressed a light one to his lover's lips before trailing down to Merlin's pale slender neck, nipping and sucking his claim right below the brunette's jaw, sure to be seen by everyone even with the neckerchief.

Merlin hummed contently and Arthur shuddered, "Damnit Merlin, you don't know what you do to me."

The Warlock chuckled throatily, "I think I have an idea." He ground his hip up against Arthur's.

The king groaned low in his throat and clenched his fists in the fabric of Merlin's tunic, which he then tugged at, "Too many layers."

Merlin laughed and pressed a kiss below Arthur's ear, "Impatient much?"

Arthur simply hummed in response, nuzzling his nose in Merlin's shoulder, "Use your magic." He said and Merlin froze. The king bit lightly at Merlin's jaw, "Its okay Merlin. I've known for years, we'll talk about it later." He felt the brunette relax under him and tugged at the sorcerer's ear with his teeth, "We haven't got all day now Merlin."

He felt rather than heard Merlin chuckle and looked at the younger boy in time to hear him murmer a spell and to see his eyes flash gold. Suddenly, there were no clothes as restrictions. Arthur groaned and ran his hands through Merlin's hair, tugging gently on it. Not one to admit weaknesses, the King refused to admit just what the flash of gold did to him.

He figured Merlin had an idea though when Arthur roughly captured Merlin's lips with his own, sitting up on his knees so he towered above Merlin, causing the Raven haired boy to arch his neck to keep his lips pressed against his King's. From the courtyard, the two were just a silhouette, and a beautiful one at that.

Finally, Merlin pulled back and lovingly ran his hands on Arthur's chest, "Are we really going to do this?"

Arthur brushed a stray curl from Merlin's forehead and looked at the boy with so much love, Merlin thought he might melt. Then when Arthur spoke, he practically did, "I will never push you into something you aren't comfortable with. Its up to you, either way, I'm just glad you're finally mine."

Merlin stared at Arthur as it finally hit him. He was Arthur's. Arthur was his. No one else's. The brunette pulled the older boy down in a searing kiss, "I trust you."

Arthur grinned against his lips and stood up, scooping Merlin up bridal style and gently tossing him onto the bed. Merlin suddenly felt too exposed and tried to casually cover himself with his hands. Arthur saw and frowned. 

He swatted Merlin's hands away gently, "Stop it. You're beautiful."

Merlin flushed crimson, "You're one to talk..."

Arthur stared down at the shy boy beneath him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Merlin frowned, upset at the fact that the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on didn't even know how beautiful he was. Merlin took one of Arthur's hands in his and gently kissed the palm, "You are the single most beautiful person, man or woman, I have ever laid eyes on."

Arthur's breath caught in his throat at the sincerity in Merlin's eyes. He couldn't help as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's, "I swear if you keep looking at me like that I'll never leave this bed."

Merlin chuckled and ran his nails gently along Arthur's back, "Sounds good to me."

The king laughed gently and started a trail of kissed at Merlin's slender neck, slowly moving to his shoulders, then his chest, then his stomach. Once Arthur reached Merlin's hips, he gently nipped at them before looking up at Merlin, asking permission before he continued. Merlin let out a shuddering breath and nodded.

Arthur, sensing his nerves, reached up and pressed a light kiss to his stomach, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Merlin nodded, "I know."

Arthur kissed the tender skin below the bellybutton once more before he turned his attention to nipping and kissing a few places on Merlin's inner thighs. He grinned when he heard Merlin groan and suddenly wondered if he could make the sorcerer moan his name like that.

Tentatively, Arthur gently pressed his tongue to the head of Merlin's cock. Immediately, the younger boy fisted his hands in Arthur's hair and moaned. Enthralled with the results, Arthur took Merlin in his mouth and slowly, achingly drew his tongue up and down the length, letting his teeth ever so slightly brush the tip. Merlin hissed and arched his back, tightening his hold of the blonde locks. 

Arthur was feeling quite pleased with himself when he moved his head faster, bobbing up and down slowly down, just to quickly pull back. The stream of nonsense that flowed from Merlin's bruised lips swelled Arthur with pride. Finally when he felt Merlin shuddering beneath him, he pulled away and reached up, slowly kissing Merlin, molding their lips together in a rough open-mouthed kiss.

Arthur, with his lips still pressed to Merlin's opened the bedside drawer and grabbed a small jar. A few moments later, Merlin felt a slick finger slip into him. He gasped into Arthur's mouth and the king drew back, kissing Merlin's cheek.

Arthur slowly and gently moved his finger, letting Merlin get used to the motion, "Shhh, love. I won't hurt you."

Merlin nodded, "I know, it just feels, strange."

Arthur chuckled, "Trust me, it'll feel much better in a bit."

Sure enough a few moments later, Merlin was rocking back and forth on Arthur's hand, biting his lip. When Arthur noticed, the blonde leaned forward and kissed his manservant, freeing the overly bruised lip before gently tugging on it with his own teeth.

Merlin suddenly felt Arthur slip in another finger and gasped, clenching his muscles. Arthur hushed him and whispered sweet nothing's in his ear until he relaxed, and then began to move his hand. Soon, Merlin was moaning and clutching Arthur's shoulders for dear life as it would seem.

Then, when Arthur thought it was enough, he pulled back, kissing away Merlin's whimpers of protest, "So greedy." He chuckled.

Merlin pulled him down for another kiss, knowing what was coming and a bit nervous. Arthur gently kissed him, rubbing the tension out of the Raven haired boy's shoulders. When Merlin had finally relaxed, Arthur lined himself up, gently placing one of Merlin's legs over his shoulder. With his lips never leaving the younger boy's, Arthur slowly slid in.

Arthur groaned deeply into Merlin's mouth and the sorcerer could have died of happiness right then and there. When Merlin couldn't stand it anymore he groaned out, "If you don't move I swear-"

His threat was cut off by a moan when Arthur slid out and thrusted back in. They kept up that pace, slowly ever so achingly pulling out, and then slamming back, their hips meeting with a slap. It wasn't long before both of them were a moaning, sweaty mess. Arthur; on his elbows above Merlin, his face pressed into the slim boy's shoulder, thrusting into his lover. Merlin; his back arching to meet every thrust, his head thrown to the side and his hands twisted in the Blonde's hair.

Suddenly, Merlin gasped, thunder rumbled outside, and the sorcerer let out a stream of nonsense that was mostly filled with 'Arthur'. Hearing his name on Merlin's lips like that is what drove him over the edge, Arthur's thrusts became sloppy as his body tensed and he groaned loud, Merlin's name leaving his mouth many times. 

When they had both come down from their high, Merlin turned on his side, pulling Arthur with him so they were now face to face, "That wasn't so bad." He said cheekily.

Arthur scoffed, one hand running lazily across Merlin's back, "Wow, I'm flattered."

Merlin chuckled and pulled his King in for a slow lazy kiss, neither caring that the sun was now starting to show its rays. Soon, both men fell asleep under the warm blankets, resting safely and comfortably in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU

Merlin yawned and walked into the great Hall, slipping into his usual seat between Morgana and Gwaine. The Raven haired Slytherin let his head droop onto the long haired boy's shoulder next to him. He heard Morgana chuckle and whisper something to Gwaine.

Merlin sat up when he felt Gwaine jab a finger into his side, "What in the blazes do you want Gwaine, can't you see I'm still sleeping?"

The older boy raised an eyebrow in his signature smirk, "Have too much fun last night?"

Merlin frowned, "I had Prefect duty last night. I didn't get to my chambers until after 2."

Gwaine grinned, "Is that so? Then why are you wearing a Gryffindor tie?"

-Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table-

Arthur stumbled into his seat in-between Gwen and Lancelot, shoveling food onto his plate, ignoring the pointed looks from his friends, "Sorry I'm late, I overslept."

Lancelot laughed, "Overslept. Yeah, sure."

Arthur looked at him, confusion written in-between his eyebrows, "What's that mean?"

Gwen giggled next to him, "I think he's referring to the Slytherin tie you're currently wearing."

In that moment both boy's heads snapped up and they looked at each other. Arthur quickly ripped the green and white tie off and Merlin stood up, casually strolling over to the table where the tie belonged. As he drew closer, he heard a certain blonde trying to come up with an excuse to the change of color in his tie.

Merlin slyly slid his hands over Arthur's shoulders And down his chest. Merlin grinned as Arthur let out a sigh and his head drooped back onto the Slytherin's chest. 

Merlin then said loud enough for only Arthur, Lancelot and Gwen to hear, "I think you have something of mine."

Arthur hummed in response, his eyes closed in content at the relaxing motions of Merlin's hands on his chest and shoulders, "Do you now?"

Merlin smirked, he could see the entirety of their two tables and a few from the other two staring at them, "A certain red and gold tie seems to be in my possession, and seeing as what happened last night, and this morning, I'm quite sure it belongs to you."

Arthur was the one who smirked this time, he could feel the stares, "Oh yeah? How'd you know it was me? It got pretty dark last night."

Merlin was going to make him regret ever asking that question. He finally relinquished the Gryffindor's shoulders and settled for squeezing in next to him, all but straddling his lap, "Well, you see, I'm quite familiar with that blonde mop of yours." He grinned as Arthur raised an eyebrow before continuing, not bothering to keep quiet anymore, "I suppose I should be since it was all I saw between my legs for a good portion of the last 12 hours."

Merlin thought he had won, but Arthur had a look on his face that said otherwise, as did he when he leaned back against the wall behind him, his hands drawing lazy circles on Merlin's hips, "Oh you loved it. I distinctly remember you saying at one point that if I stopped, you'd castrate me." Merlin was about to respond when the blonde bastard smirked in a way that would have made Draco Malfoy himself proud, "I suppose that would have been a bit hard with your hands tied to my headboard."

And that was when everyone lost it. The whole room went dead silent for a solid minute before bursting into noise that ranged from cat-calls from the older students, to fake gagging motions from the younger years. Merlin couldn't help himself, he grinned and kissed Arthur quickly before standing up to head back to his table.

Arthur grabbed his hand before he could though, "Don't you want your tie my love?" That sexy smirk still playing on his lips.

Merlin gave him one in return, "Nah, its not like I'll be wearing it long anyway." And with that he winked and went to join his table, slipping back in-between his two friends who were staring at him. 

Gwaine winked, "Blondie is quite the catch."

Merlin laughed, "Oh you have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Lancelot looked over at Merlin again, he was still glaring into his tankard. He, Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyon had all made a trip to the tavern, but it seemed like Merlin wasn't having much fun. The Knight nudged his friend's shoulder, catching his eye.

Lancelot asked quietly, "Whats wrong?"

Merlin only huffed in reply which made Gwaine smirk and say, "Don't worry Lance, our little sorcerer is just stuck in limbo."

Leon looked at Gwaine, confused and Percival choked on his drink, as Elyon thumped his back. Lancelot frowned at the drunk, "Limbo?"

Gwaine tipped back his goblet, swallowing the rest in one go before slinging his arm around Merlin's shoulder. Then he grinned at Lancelot, "He's stuck somewhere between 'go fuck yourself' and 'no wait let me do it for you' with a certain person."

Merlin growled in confirmation, "Bloody prat...who does he think he is?"

This was directed at Gwaine who snickered before saying in a stage whisper, "The King mate, the King."

Suddenly Percival was choking again, Leon right along next to him, but Elyon was staring in shock, not noticing. Lancelot stared at Merlin before smirking, "The King eh? Well that explains it." Merlin simply nodded miserably.

The next day, Merlin's mood still hadn't improved. He finished his chores quickly and was about to leave when Arthur stopped him in the hallway, "Merlin, what's gotten into you lately?"

Neither one noticed the group of leering Knights around the corner. Merlin shrugged and hurried past the king. The sorcerer's glare at his friends as he passed them did not go unnoticed by Arthur. 

The blonde confronted them all later, "Alright, out with it. What's wrong with my manservant?"

They all exchanged knowing looks and Gwaine simply said, "Poor lad's in limbo Sire."

Lancelot, Percival, and Leon struggled to keep a straight face, whilst Elyon had to turn around, his laughter silent. Arthur eyed them all suspiciously, "What're you lot up to?"

The overwhelming sudden air of false innocence was their giveaway, but the King decided to let them show him, if they weren't going to tell him. After he let them all leave, he waited a few moments, and then followed them.

Just as he suspected, his most trusted knights went straight for the physician's quarters, and entered without knocking. Arthur slipped the tip of his boot in the bottom of the door to keep it from shutting all the way, just open enough so he could hear everything.

Merlin groaned at the sight of his friends, "Go away, I have work to do."

Gwaine slung his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "Now now, is that any way to treat you dearest friends who know your darkest secret?" The Knight's voice was mockingly sweet.

Arthur heard the rest of the Knights chuckle before Lancelot said, "Are you going to tell him?"

The king could hear the horror in Merlin's voice as he hissed, "Are you insane? I'm lucky he let me live after finding out about the magic! Sorry, but I sort of like my head attached to my body..."

Arthur frowned, what was Merlin keeping from him? He leaned forward to hear better only for his sword to bump the door and then freeze.

Merlin whipped his head towards the door, "Oh God..." The sorcerer was quickly over to the door, pulling it open to reveal a guilty looking King, "Gwaine!!!" Merlin bellowed, his eyes flashing gold as he faced the knights, Leon, Elyon, Percival and Lancelot casually moving away from the long haired man.

Gwaine looked from Merlin to Arthur, back to Merlin, "I swear I didn't know he was there..." Merlin huffed as Gwaine smirked and said, "Merlin, your princess is escaping."

Merlin whipped around to see Arthur frozen, mid-step. The Raven haired boy's eyes glowed and suddenly all six of them were pinned to the wall by an unseen force. 

Merlin clasped his hands behind his back as he walked up and down in a line in front of the men, "Let's get this straight." He looked at the five knights, "You are not to breathe a word to anyone, or else I'll turn you into a donkey for a week." Then he turned to the King, "And you, you are not to inquire, or I'll knock you out, strip you naked..." He ignored the blonde's questioning look, Gwaine's knowing look, and the rest of the Knight's snickers as he continued, now standing in front of Arthur, "And lock you out in the courtyard."

In any other circumstance, Arthur would have sassed Merlin right back, but the look on the younger boy's face was not one to be trifled with, so he kept quiet. Gwaine, never one to listen to reason, was a whole different matter. 

The long haired Knight waggles his eyebrows and looked at merlin, "You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you, Merlin?"

Merlin's face turned a few impressive shades of red before Arthur gasped and grinned, "Bloody hell...you fancy me!"

Merlin froze and looked at Gwaine. Arthur couldn't see the sorcerer's face but judging by the paleness of the drunk's face, Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to...

Of all the knights, the one the King had honestly expected to spill his secret used that moment to do just so. The Knight being Gwaine, trying to save his arse from Merlin's hexes, "You do know the princess fancies you as well, right?"

No matter who asked, no matter what proof someone had, Arthur most certainly did not squeak and choke on air as he yelled, "Damnit Gwaine! I'll rip you apart! I'll eat you for breakfast!" ((PRINCESS BRIDE QUOTEEE)) The King struggled angrily against the magic, unsuccessful.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, a smirk dancing across his lips as he turned to face the King, "Really now?"

Arthur growled at Gwaine, "The stocks. An entire day."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly they could all move again except Arthur, "I'll give you a 10 second head start and then I'm letting him go." The long haired Knight didn't need to be told twice as he dashed from the room.

Arthur bellowed, "You're dead Gwaine! I've banished people for less!" The rest of the knights were shaking from laughter, their faces red as they worked their way towards the door. 

Lancelot paused before he walked out and the rest stopped to see what he was doing, "Hey Merlin, what was that spell you taught me?" Merlin frowned and his response was cut off as Lancelot said, "Oh yes! Onstyrian, onbregdan!" And his eyes flashed gold as Merlin flew into Arthur and the door slammed shut.

Merlin and Arthur both sat up, groaning as Arthur said, "I told you teaching him magic wasn't a good idea..."

Merlin slapped his arm, "How was I to know he'd use it to literally this me into you?"

Arthur simply shrugged and then he stood up, holding his hand out to help Merlin up, "I say we go find them and you turn them into pigs, and I'll take them to the cook to eat."

Merlin scoffed, "You wouldn't fit into your armor."

Arthur looked at him, mock hurt on his handsome features, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Merlin shrugged, "I've been saying it for years Sire, you just don't listen."

Arthur pouted and Merlin, on a leap of faith, leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Arthur's in a brief kiss. He pulled away barely after they had touched and walked out the door calmly, ignoring the spluttering Arthur he left behind.

Arthur yelled, "Merlin... MERLIN!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 (part 2 is the next chapter)

Merlin hesitated before he turned to his dying King, his best friend, "Arthur...I can heal you..."

Arthur gave him a sad smile, "Merlin, I felt the blade go deep, there's no cure for this."

Merlin swallowed hard, "I...I have magic."

Arthur stared at him before scoffing, "Don't be ridiculous Merlin, you're not a sorcerer. I would know."

Merlin leaned forward, laying his hands on Arthur's chest, "I know you don't want to believe me, but just let me heal you. After that, I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again." He doesn't fight the tears that trickle from his eyes, or hide the desperation in his voice, he can't lose Arthur.

The king hesitates before nodding, "Go ahead." He grabs Merlin's wrist, "And Merlin, if this knocks me out, I had better wake up with you still by my side." His voice became soft at the end.

Merlin gave him a smile, a real one, one that Arthur had thought he'd never see again. The king had long since decided that not Magic is evil. Magic in itself wasn't evil, the evil was in the hearts of men.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Merlin had closed his eyes and was quietly changing something-no, not something, a spell...Then, the pain began. So intense, Arthur couldn't help it as his back arched off the ground and a scream ripped from his lungs, tears streaming down from his eyes. He didn't even notice when Merlin scooped him up, laying Arthur's head in his lap, tears streaming from his own eyes. 

Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. With darkness swirling in the corners of his vision, Arthur knew Merlin had healed him. He looked up and gave his best friend a small smile before he let the darkness take over.

Later when Arthur woke, he looked around to see Merlin sitting by the fire, coaxing it with a stick and gentle spoke words. Arthur felt stupid, how could he have not noticed that Merlin had magic? Deep down, Arthur had always known. There was no way Merlin had made it through everything he had unaided, for one thing, the man hardly took a weapon into battle.

Arthur groaned a bit at his stiff muscles and Merlin shot up and hurried over, "Are you alright? Did it heal properly? Are you still hurting? Is there-"

Arthur clamped a hand over the Raven haired boy's ramblings, "I'm fine Merlin. No thanks to you." He reached out to bring his friend into a hug, immediately freezing when Merlin flinched so violently it made him fall onto his butt from where he had been crouched.

Merlin forced a smile, "Sorry, had a bit of a shiver."

Arthur gave Merlin a look, one you would give a frightened animal before approaching it, "I'm not going to hurt you Merlin..."

The sincerity in Arthur's eyes, and the quiet hope in his voice was what finally broke Merlin. He looked away and tears streamed down his face, ashamed of having lied to Arthur for so long, "I'm so, so sorry Arthur...you have to believe that I wanted to tell you. Every day."

Arthur scooted closer, suddenly very glad Merlin had thought to take his armor off as he slept, and brought Merlin in for a long overdue hug, "I know. I know Merlin." He felt as the silent sobs shook the younger boy's thin frame, "If our roles were switched, I wouldn't have told you either."

It was then that Merlin finally realized that Arthur didn't hate him, wasn't disgusted with him, he understood and he still cared. Merlin pulled away and grimaced at the dampness of the shoulder of Arthur's shirt.

The King looked down at it and then back at Merlin, smiling, "Its okay, you can wash it." And when Merlin laughed, Arthur had never felt happier.

The two rested a bit more, and Merlin told him all about the times he had used magic, a bit sheepish as he brought up the dragon and Arthur looked wounded, like a child who had just had their sweets taken from them.   
But everything was okay, back to normal, better than before even. Merlin felt freer than he had in years, and Arthur felt happier than he ever had because finally there were no secrets between the two. Then as the sun rose at dawn, the two made their way back to their beloved city, Camelot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 (part 1 is the chapter before)

It was dusk by the time the two made it back to Camelot. The whole way back was filled with their usual bantering, filled with a few new jabs about how Merlin really was lazy since he used Magic to help him with everything. Merlin only scoffed and responded with a jibe of his own about how the King wouldn't last a day without him.

As they walked through the main gate, it was as if a relief passed over the kingdom. Their beloved King was safe, everything could go back to normal. When they reached the castle, the only one waiting for them was Gwen.

Arthur looked to her after she had finished squeezing the life out of them, "Where are the Knights?"

Merlin gave a little grin, "I'll bet Gwaine's already got them all in the tavern, pissed out of their minds by now."

They both laughed at that, only stopping as they saw Gwen's expression. Merlin frowned as her sad eyes looked into his. Something was wrong.

Merlin looked at her, worried, "Gwen, what's happened?"

She swallowed as she always did when she was nervous and gently took Merlin's hands in hers, "Merlin...I'm sorry..." Merlin looked at Arthur who seemed just as confused. Then Gwen pulled Merlin onto the bench, sitting next to him, never letting go of his hands, "There was an attempt on the Citadel. The Knights were able to fend it off...but someone didn't make it..."

By this point Merlin couldn't breathe. His voice was a broken whisper, "Please no...anyone but him..."

Gwen took a shaky breath, "Gwaine...was able to lead them away from the citadel. A short time later...Percival found him in the forest. He had been struck...he died in Percival's arms."

Merlin couldn't see, suddenly the whole world was too dark. He didn't notice the tears on his face. He didn't notice he hands on his shoulders, on his face, the strong, armored arms that pulled him in. For the second time in two days, Merlin had lost a dear friend, only able to save one.

Merlin suddenly stood up and looked at Arthur, "No. I saved you, I can save him."

Arthur's lips were set into a grim line, "Merlin...he's gone."

Merlin's vision suddenly flashed red and he gripped Gwen's hand, "Take me to him."

The Queen hesitated, and then nodded. They hurried through the castle until they came upon the throne room. Before Merlin could burst through the door, Arthur caught his arm.

The King looked at his best friend, "Merlin...are you sure you want to do this? There's no saving him..." Arthur hated how horrible the words were, he just couldn't stand for Merlin to be building up hope where there was none. When Merlin finally nodded, Arthur let go of his arm and took his hand instead, as they entered the room together.

There in the middle of the room laid the bodies of half a dozen Knights, the ones highest in command who had lost their lives. But right in the middle, laid a certain handsome, long haired Knight. The one who was never completely sober. The one who flirted with everything that moved. The one who's strength and Sword skills were matched by only the King himself. The idiot who started bar fights because he was bored. The man who was one of the kindest, most gentlest, people Merlin had ever met, and one of his closest friends.

Merlin hadn't realized he'd even taken a step until suddenly he was kneeling next to Gwaine's far too still body. One of the few people who Merlin trusted with his life, was gone, and the young sorcerer hadn't even been able to say goodbye. 

Merlin tried not to cry, he tried to stay strong as Gwaine would have said. Merlin remembered the Drunk saying only a few days ago, "If I die, don't any of you lassies go off crying. Throw a party and drink in my honour." The Knight had looked at Arthur and raised his glass before saying softly, "No man is worth your tears." Merlin couldn't hold back that flood of tears as the dam broke when Arthur knealt next to him, slipping his hand in Merlin's fragile one once again.


End file.
